Remy LeBeau (Ziemia-616)
Zdolności Remy ładuje energią kinetyczną materię nieożywioną. Dzięki temu przy uderzeniu naładowany przedmiot eksploduje. Nie wiadomo czy cechy fizyczne typu szybkość i zwinność są cechami wrodzonymi (zdolności mutanta) czy nabytymi. Umysł Gambita jest niezwykle trudny do pochwycenia, a jego głos posiada minimalne właściwości hipnotyczne. Remy jest świetnie wyszkolony w walce wręcz. W czasie walki korzysta z kija oraz z kart, które rzuca z niebywałą precyzją. Galeria Darkgambitbyyu4oenwt1d-1-.jpg|Death Gambit Gambit1.jpeg Gambit442.jpg 65 Gambit.jpg Gambit-x-men-origins-wolverine-1-.jpg|Taylor Kitsch jako Gambit Gambit-Channing-Tatum-Fox-Marvel-Movie-2016.jpg Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-6109).jpg Store_Gambit_default.png|link=Gambit w grze Marvel Heroes Newgambit.jpg 500609afadbda.jpg IMG_0385.JPG 287629d4-1028-11e3-b5aa-005056b70bb8.jpg Gambit_(X-Men_Evolution)6.jpg Historia O prawdziwych rodzicach Remy'ego LeBeau praktycznie nic nie wiadomo. Jako małe dziecko został osierocony i jakiś czas spędził na ulicach Nowego Orleanu jako kieszonkowiec. Opuszczone dziecko znalazł i, wyczuwając w nim wielki talent, wkrótce adoptował, przywódca Gildii Złodziei, Jean-Luc LeBeau. Remy pod okiem lidera orleańskich złodziei szkolił się i wkrótce stał się jednym z najlepszych. Poznał też umiejętności rywalizującej organizacji, Gildii Zabójców. Rada starszych obu "rodzin" doszła do wniosku, że tylko ślub dwojga osób może zakończyć rozlew krwi i toczącą się wojnę. Związek małżeński Remy'ego LeBeau z Klanu Złodziei i Bella Donny Boudreaux z Zabójców miał stać się pieczęcią paktu pokojowego pomiędzy zwalczającymi się gildiami. Wszystko wydawało się być w najlepszym porządku, para się kochała, panował spokój. Jednakże brat Bella Donny, Julien, miał inne plany i chcąc zerwać unię, wyzwał Gambita na pojedynek. Niestety był z niego lepszy polityk niż szermierz i Julien zginął z ręki Remy'ego. Uznano, że Gambit działał w samoobronie, lecz to nie zmieniało faktu, że, by uratować resztki paktu o nieagresję, musiał on zniknąć z miasta. W noc poślubną wymknął się pozostawiając swoją ukochaną. Po krótkim okresie tułaczki, Remy trafił do Seattle. Tam poznał Mr. Sinistera. Essex oferował pomoc w ujarzmieniu jego szalejących mocy, w zamian wymagał by LeBeau wykonał dla niego kilka prac. Ostatnią z nich było zorganizowanie grupy osobników o super-mocach. Gambit nie domyślając się planów swego pracodawcy, nawet poprowadził ich w głąb tuneli Morlocków. LeBeau o chwilę za późno zdał sobie sprawę z tego co uczynił. Starał się zapobiec "Masakrze Mutantów" jednak nie udało mu się to, gdyż prawie został wypatroszony przez Sabretootha. Media Komiksy * seria X-Factor Filmy * X-Men Geneza: Wolverine (2009) reż. Gavin Hood, zagrał go Taylor Kitsch. * Gambit (2019) reż. zagra go Channing Tatum Seriale * X-Men: The Animated Series * X-Men Evolution * Wolverine and the X-Men Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Marvel Heroes * X-Men: Next Dimension * Marvel: Avengers Alliance Ciekawostki * W przeszłości potencjał mocy Remy'ego był o wiele większy. Posiadał on całkowitą kontrolę nad energią kinetyczną, co pozwalało mu na lewitację, wysyłanie pocisków energetycznych, a nawet na stawanie się czystą energią. Nie mógł jednak tych mocy kontrolować i dopiero Mister Sinister pomógł mu w ich ujarzmieniu i doprowadzeniu do obecnego stanu. * Proces przemiany w Death zabarwił skórę Remy'ego na czarno. Jego włosy stały się białe, uzyskał także nową zdolność - tworzenie potencjalnie śmiertelnych gazów. * Poprzednio wygląd fizyczny Remy'ego i jego moce zostały przywrócone, na razie nie wiadomo, czy "nowe" zdolności zostały usunięte. * Pochodzi z Francji. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Marauders Kategoria:X-Treme Kategoria:Sanctions Executive Kategoria:X-Factor Kategoria:Szkic Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Spoza Ameryki Kategoria:All New X-Factor Kategoria:Francuzi Kategoria:X-Men Ziemia-616 Kategoria:1990 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616)